This invention relates to an earring construction and particularly to those type earrings which are resiliently spring clamped to the wearer's ear lobe. The desirable features of such earring constructions are that they firmly secure the earring to the ear lobe against accidental loss and yet while accommodating such locking feature do not utilize such force as to render the earring uncomfortable to wear. Further desirable features include their ease in attachment and removal to the earlobe as well as permitting a variety of positions of the clamping member relative to the decorative portion of the earring so as to facilitate various size ear lobes as well as various mounting positions thereon.
Various prior art earring constructions are known which may be characterized as attempting to fulfill one or more of such desirable attributes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,511 issued June 14, 1955 discloses an earring with a ball and coil spring mounted on the free end of a U-shaped wire-like spring clamp in turn attached to the back surface of the ornamental body portion of an earring. The coil spring serves to resiliently urge a ball member 15 against one surface of the ear lobe to facilitate a pinching action and accordingly mount the earring to the ear lobe in such a manner. Another earring construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,007 issued Aug. 5, 1969 which concerns an earring structure having a leaf-spring type element of a fixed shape so as to conform to the natural cross-sectional shape of an ear lobe affixed thereto such that the earring can be slipped on and off of the wearer's ear lobe. The above constitutes applicants' Prior Art Statement. Such constructions do not, however, fulfill all of the previously indicated desirable attributes and accordingly there remains a need for an earring construction of improved performance.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a improved earring construction which lightly but adequately resiliently clamps an ornamental body portion to the ear lobe of the wearer in such a manner that it is both easily attached and removed therefrom.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved earring construction of the aforementioned type which is relatively low in cost and simple in use and yet which accomplishes all of the aforementioned objectives.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved earring construction as set forth in the aforementioned objects which additionally facilitates the accommodation of a wider degree of ear lobe sizes.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by an earring having a body including an outer ornamental face and means for resiliently clamping said body on the lobe of the wearer's ear. The body has first and second longitudinally spaced ends in an intermediate main body portion wherein at least said first end is inwardly offset from said main body portion to define a somewhat concave inner body surface. The clamping means includes a generally straight, longitudinally directed spring fixedly attached at one end thereof to said body first end and extending over said concave inner body surface to define a lobe receiving pocket by generally bridging said body ends, said spring other end positioned adjacent said second body end to define a narrowed entrance to said pocket, said spring adapted to be flexed away from said body inner surface to accommodate various sized ear lobes while continuously resiliently being urged to its normal bridging position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompany illustrative drawing.